The invention relates to a handle of heat insulating material, comprising a handle strap or a handle plate and an integrally attached fastening body, for cooking pots, braising pots, frying pans and like pot or bath-shaped metallic kitchenware which, in the region of the handle to be fastened, on the external surface of their wall have a respective projection, which is provided with a threaded bore and on which the fastening body, which in the fastening region has an engagement surface shaped complementarily to the outer wall and is provided with a recess for receiving the projection, may be placed and may be secured by means of a fastening screw screwed through a bore in the fastening body into the fastening bore, whereby the bore in the fastening body of the handle has a recess for the head of the fastening screw in which the head of the fastening screw is recessed in the predetermined fastened position.
The fastening of heat insulating handles--preferably manufactured from plastic material--to metallic pots, friers, pans and the like is effected in many cases so that a fastening projection is rivetted, welded or soldered onto the outer surface of the pot in the fastening region of the handles, which projection is provided with a threaded bore into which the threaded shaft of a fastening screw passed through a fastening bore in the handle may be screwed as in French Patent Application No. 2,683,136. The fastening bore is provided with an external recess in which the head of the fastening screw is recessed in the predetermined fastened position. This prevents the head of the fastening screw, which has an increased temperature due to thermal conduction during the cooking process from the pot wall via the projection and the threaded shaft, being able to be inadvertently contacted by the user which could lead not only to a burn but--due to the shock--also to dropping the pot. This inherently simple and proven method of fastening is, however, not necessarily aesthetically pleasing--at least with metal pots of the higher price ranges, particularly as the head, which is generally metallic and glossy, of the fastening screw is also still visible in the recess. The recess for its part also constitutes a site for the accumulation of dirt or washing residues and may itself only be maintained clean with difficulty.